logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Falabella Perú
Saga Falabella S.A., also known as''' ' or' ''', is the Peruvian subsidiary of the Chilean department store Falabella, owned by the group of the same name. Sears Roebuck del Perú S.A. 1957-1966 What is now known as Falabella Peru was initiated by the US chain Sears, under the name of Sears Roebuck of Peru. This first incarnation of the brand began in 1951 through a catalog sales office, officially set up in November 1953 under the brand "Sears Roebuck del Perú SA" and inaugurating its first establishment in the district of San Isidro on September 15, 1957 . The first logo was the same from the American Sears store used between 1923 and 1958, however, despite the change of its American counterpart's logo in 1958 and which would last until 1966, the logo was still used for the newly inaugurated Peruvian counterpart. 1966–1984 In 1966, the store used the same American Sears logo (a rectangle border with the letters "Sears"), used by Sears between 1966 and 1994. 1984-1988 In 1984, shortly before Sears withdrew from the South American market, a provisional logo was used, consisting of the letters "sears" in typography similar to Eurostile. In 1988, Sears retires from Peru and the company was reformulated, becoming the "Sociedad Andina de Grandes Almacenes" ("Andean Society of Department Stores"), also known as "SAGA". Sociedad Andina de los Grandes Almacenes (SAGA) 1988–1995 In 1988, when Sears retired from Peru, the store was renamed SAGA. The logo consisted of the letters "SAGA" in white Swiss Condensed typography on top of a blue square. In 1994, SAGA was sold to Falabella, changing its name to "Saga Falabella" (retained the name of SAGA to enter the Peruvian market). ID Saga 1989.jpg|ID 1989 ID Saga año nuevo 1990.jpg|ID New Year 1990, end the 80's and start the 90's (December 1989) ID Saga Navidad 1990-1991.jpg|ID Christmas 1990-1991 Saga Falabella 1995–2004 1995-1999 In 1995, with the sale of SAGA to Falabella, his name was changed to Saga Falabella and he used the same typeface of his matrix at that time. Falabella logo F 1992-2002.png|The "F" (1995-2004) Saga Falabella logo 1995 apilado.png|Stacked version Saga Falabella logo 1995 con logo F.png|Alternate logo with "F" 1999-2004 In 1999, the same modified typography of its matrix was used. Saga Falabella logo 1999 con fondo.png|Alternate logo (2001-2004) 2004–2018 2004-2007 In 2004, Saga Falabella first used the new typeface and color used by its parent company in 2002 (it took two years to use it in the Peruvian subsidiary of Falabella). Falabella logo f sin fondo 2002-2007.png|The "F" (2004-2007) Saga Falabella logo 2004 con fondo.png|Alternate logo (2004-2007) Falabella logo F 2002-2007.png|Alternate "F" logo (2004-2007) Saga Falabella logo sagafalabellacom 2004-2007.png|Page web logo (2004-2007) 2007-2018 In 2007, Saga Falabella used the same new color of its matrix. Falabella logo f sin fondo 2007-presente.png|The "F" (2007-2016) Falabella logo f sin fondo 2014-presente.png|The "F" (2016-2018) Saga Falabella logo 2007 con fondo.png|Alternate logo (2007-2018) Falabella logo F 2007-presente.png|Alternate "F" logo (2007-2016) Falabella Chile logo F 2014-presente.png|Alternate "F" (2016-2018) Saga Falabella logo sagafalabellacom 2007-2011.png|Page web logo (2007-2011) Saga Falabella logo sagafalabellacom 2011-2018.png|Web page logo (2011-2018) Falabella 2018–present On January 24, 2018, the name "Saga Falabella" was deleted and the denomination changes simply to "Falabella" just like in the other countries. Falabella logo f sin fondo 2014-presente.png|The "F" (2018-present) Falabella Chile logo con fondo 2007.png|Alternate logo (2018-present) Falabella Chile logo F 2014-presente.png|Alternate "F" (2018-present) Falabella Chile logo falabellacom 2011-present.png|Web page logo (2018-present) Category:Retail Category:Retail outlets in Peru Category:Peru Category:Falabella